


Vaffeldagen

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Familie, Kaos - Freeform, M/M, Ungdom, Unger, Vaffeldagen 2037, Vafler, kos - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Vaffeldagen 2035Iris 8 år, Mikael 18





	Vaffeldagen

**Author's Note:**

> I går kveld oppdaget jeg at 25. mars er vaffeldagen. Tanken om at Iris, åtte år, helt sikkert vil lage vafler på denne dage, slo ned i meg, og denne oneshoten fra Verdens Navle ble resultatet... 😉
> 
> Håper dere har spist dere kvalme på vafler i dag, det har jeg... ❤❤

Lukten er det første han registrerer når han åpner døren hjemme. Han klarer ikke koble med en gang han kommer inn, for den er så uventet at han ikke skjønner hva det lukter. Det skal liksom ikke være den lukten nå, når han skal begynne å lage middag. Han jobber for å omstille hjernen fra vårfrisk og bløt skogslukt, til hjemmelukt. Han får det ikke helt til.

Han har hatt tidligvakt og vært ute på joggetur med Mie, en tur som ble litt lengre enn planlagt i det deilige vårværet, så Iris har rukket å komme hjem før ham. Han ser det tydelig i gangen. Støvler, jakke, lue og sekk trygt plantet midt foran døren. Han legger også merke til et ekstra par støvler, en jakke, lue og sekk i gangen, og skjønner at Iris har tatt med seg noen hjem fra skolen. Dessuten, når han hører nøye etter, hører han skravlingen og fnisingen til to jenter fra kjøkkenet. 

Lukten setter til slutt ordentlig fart i hjernecellene, og det går plutselig opp for ham, idet han slipper Mie løs fra lenken. 

Det lukter vafler. 

 

Han sier et høyt “Hallo” ut i luften og Mie labber inn i stuen snuser ut i luften som om hun også gjenkjenner lukten av vaffel. Han drar av seg jakken, henger den opp og setter fra seg skoene. Akkurat når han skal til å gå inn, kommer Iris fykende. Hun holder opp to strake armer foran seg. 

“Du kan ikke komme inn, pappa!” 

Håret hennes er i den vanlige ville uorden. Strikken som han hadde satt i på morgenen er på vei ut, og mange ville krøller er utenfor nevnte strikk. Nå har hun i tillegg mel på hodet og i pannen, og noe som ligner egg på den ene underarmen. Buksene har merker fra hendene hennes på lårene. 

“Hæ?” Han ser på henne. “Hva driver dere med da?” Han har jo skjønt det, men må jo spørre. 

Hun smiler og fortsetter ivrig. “Det er hemmelig.” Hun står fortsatt med den ene armen strukket ut mot ham, håndflaten vendt mot ham. “Og du kan ikke komme inn.”

“Men jeg må jo få komme inn, jeg gidder ikke sitte ute på trappen, eller her i gangen liksom.”

“Nei, men ikke inn på kjøkkenet. Du må vente i stuen.”

“Jeg trenger å dusje, har vært ute med Mie i over en time. Løpt og greier.”

“Du får dusje etterpå. Du får ikke gå forbi kjøkkenet. Du kan ikke se. Vær så snill, pappa!”

Isak ser langsomt for seg hvordan kjøkkenet egentlig ser ut, når Iris ser ut som hun gjør. “Oookey, det er dere som må sitte i lukten av meg.” 

“Det går fint.” Iris nikker i det Vilja kommer opp bak henne. 

“Hei Isak!” 

“Hei Vilja.” Vilja har også mel i håret, noe som ligner på eggedosis på kinnet og mest sannsynlig vaffelrøre på det ene buksebeinet. Hun står og holder en skje som er innsauset i vaffelrøre, det samme er fingrene hennes.  “Så hyggelig at du er her da.”

“Mm.” Vilja nikker. 

Vilja er Iris’ beste venninne, og er ofte innom. Hun er en veldig hyggelig jente, litt lik Iris, så kreativiteten blomstrer alltid når de to er sammen. På godt og vondt. Og mye skjer når de har noen timer alene sammen. 

“Vi skulle liksom overraske dere. Eller deg og pappa da. Og Mikael. Men du kom hjem for tidlig.” Iris ser oppgitt på ham. 

Isak sukker. Tenker fortsatt på hvordan tilstanden er på kjøkkenet og hvor mye jobb det antagelig kommer til å være igjen til ham når kjøkkendestroyerne Vilja og Iris er ferdige med å rydde. Eller “rydde” som det vel egentlig kan kalles. Hvordan lærer man forresten åtteåringer å rydde et kjøkken? Han prøver å tenke tilbake på Mikael, hvordan han var når han var åtte. Men han klarer det ikke. 

“Vi skal rydde etter oss altså.” Iris smiler og nikker. “Og det var greit eller?”

Isak nikker. “Jada. Det er greit.” Han snuser i luften. Lukten av litt godt stekt vaffel trenger seg inn i neseborene hans. “Men nå tror jeg dere har en veldig mørk vaffel i jernet.” 

Vilja snur på hælene og løper inn på kjøkkenet. “Eh, Iris!” roper hun, og Iris ser mot kjøkkenet før hun ser på Isak igjen. 

“Du skulle jo ikke skjønne at det var vafler da, pappa!”

“Det er umulig å ikke skjønne, Iris. Lukten avslører dere med en gang.”

Hun himler med øynene, snur seg og går raskt på kjøkkenet igjen. 

 

Isak går inn i stuen og setter seg i sofaen, legger beina på bordet og prøver å slappe av. Han er på nippet til å reise seg opp for å sjekke hvor ille det er på kjøkkenet, men rekker ikke før han har 25 kg Mie oppe i sofaen ved siden av seg. Hun prøver seg på å legge hodet i fanget hans, men han dytter på henne. 

“Mie.” Han ser strengt på henne og hun hopper ned igjen, legger seg på gulvet og ser bedrøvet opp på ham. “Jada, du skal få kos. Jeg kan komme ned til deg vet du.” 

Han setter seg tungt ned på gulvet, helt ved siden av henne, hun legger framlabbene og hodet i fanget hans. “Vi hadde vel en fin tur vel?” Han klør henne godt bak øret og halen hennes dasker hardt i gulvet. “Deilig å løpe litt i skogen igjen etter all snøen som har holdt oss borte derifra.” Han begraver hånden i den myke pelsen hennes, og prøver å tenke på alt annet enn kjøkken og vafler. 

 

Etter en kort stund går det i utgangsdøren og han hører stemmene til Even og Mikael, de ler når de kommer inn, før det blir litt stille og stemmen til Mikael høres tydelig.

“Det lukter vafler her! Digg. Sikkert Isak.” Han kommer inn i stuen og ser overrasket bort på Isak som fortsatt sitter på gulvet og koser med Mie. “Eller ikke Isak.”

Isak rister på hodet og ler. “Ikke meg. Det er bare å sette seg her, kjøkkenet er forbudt område.” Han nikker mot kjøkkensjefene som har kommet ut til dem. 

“Hei pappa, hei Mikael!” Iris står med armene i kors over brystet. “Dere får ikke lov å komme på kjøkkenet!”

“Serr.” Mikael ser på henne og går selvfølgelig mot kjøkkenet. 

“Mikael. Du får ikke lov.” Iris strekker armene ut mot ham og prøver å stoppe ham, med to hender mot magen hans. Men åtte mot snart nitten er feigt, og han løfter henne lett opp og bærer henne med seg inn på forbudt område. 

“Jeg er tørst, jeg skal ha vann!” Mikaels mørke stemme er bestemt.

“Ååå, Mikael, slipp meg. Pappa, si til Mikael at...!” Iris spreller og protesterer i armene hans, men til ingen nytte. Mikael går inn på kjøkkenet, og hun blir med.

Isak ler, og ser på Even. “Det er en overraskelse til oss, bare at lukten avslørte dem med en gang jeg kom inn. Jeg tror den største overraskelsen kommer til å være hvordan kjøkkenet ser ut etter at de er ferdige.”

“Tror du har rett.” Even setter seg ned i sofaen bak ham. Et bein på hver side av overkroppen hans, og han legger hendene sine på skuldrene hans. Isak kjenner varmen fra dem med en gang. Tomlene som glir i langsomme sirkler over musklene på baksiden av skuldrene. Isak slipper ut et fornøyd sukk. “Du burde begynne å gå til en fysioterapeut. Det er ikke så lett for meg å løsne betong.” Even knar forsiktig de harde musklene på skuldrene, og litt opp i nakken. Isak kjenner at han slapper litt av, at akkurat den massasjen var noe han trengte akkurat nå.

“Betong. Særlig. Vær glad for at jeg har mye muskler du. Krever litt å holde tritt med deg vet du.” 

Even ler, Isak kjenner kinnet hans mot øret sitt. “Det gjør vel det.” Even hvisker i øret hans, og Isak får et kyss i halsgropen og legger hodet bakover mot skulderen til Even, akkurat når det kommer et smell fra kjøkkenet. De skvetter og Even spretter opp. 

“Hva skjer?” Even nesten roper, i det Iris kommer fykende ut fra kjøkkenet. 

“Ingenting. Det går fint. Ingenting. Bare sett dere ned igjen.” Iris rister på hodet og er så overbevisende hun bare kan. Noe som ikke overbeviser Isak i det hele tatt. Han får lyst til å reise seg og gå inn på kjøkkenet, men han klarer å la være. 

 

Mikael kommer ut fra kjøkkenet og bare rister på hodet. Han setter seg ned i en av lenestolene og ler litt for seg selv.

“Hva skjer?” Isak løfter seg selv opp i sofaen, og Even setter seg ned ved siden av ham. Mie hopper oppi, og legger hodet i fanget hans. Isak dulter ham i siden og peker på gulvet, mens Even bare legger armen over Mie og koser henne på halsen og nedover brystet. Isak sukker oppgitt i det Mikael svarer. 

“Noe falt i gulvet. Det går fint. De fikser det vel…” Han ser seg bakover mot kjøkkendøren. “Eller det blir jobb for dere etterpå.”

Isak legger hodet bakover i sofane og legger hendene foran ansiktet. “Jeg ser for meg det komplette kaos der inne.”

“Neida, det er ikke så ille.” Mikael rister på hodet. “Tror jeg.”

“Men hva ramlet ned? Det smalt noe jævlig.”

“Det var bare det store trebrettet. Det som vi bruker på sommeren når vi griller ute.”

“Å.” Isak nikker. “Ikke verre.” 

“Nei ikke det.” Mikael fniser litt og ser på ham med et blikk fullt av erting. 

Even dulter ham forsiktig i armen. “Slapp av Isak. Det går fint. Og om det er litt rotete på kjøkkenet når de er ferdig, så er jo tanken bak det god da.” 

“Jada.” Isak lener seg inn mot Even. “Jeg vet det.”

  
  


“Mikael!” Stemmen til Iris lyder fra kjøkkenet. “Kan du hjelpe meg?”

“Hva da?” Mikael svarer tørt fra stolen. 

“Det kan jeg ikke si. Kan du komme hit?”

“Jeg fikk jo ikke lov jo.”

Iris kommer ut i stuen. “Du har jo liksom allerede vært der da, så…” Hun legger hodet på skakke og stirrer på Mikael. “Vær så snill.”

“Okey. Jeg kommer.” Han reiser seg langsomt opp fra stolen og går mot kjøkkenet. Isak hører de prater der inne, hører Mikael forklare noe, og det skramles med et eller annet. Stemmene fortsetter å prate, og han hører Iris’ stemme, “Får vi lov til det da, Mikael?” Og Mikaels mørke stemme som sier “Det går sikkert greit.” 

“Hva er det som går greit, tror du?” Even ser på ham, legger den ledige armen sin rundt Isak, mens den andre fortsetter å stryke langsomt over Mie.

“Akkurat det aner jeg ikke. Men jeg tipper det er noe som inneholder sukker.”

“Å? Hvordan kan du tro det?” Even drar ham inntil seg og klemmer til. “Kan jo være salat, tomat eller persillerot.”

“Mm. Særlig. Tipper det enten er saft, brus, sjokolade eller noe.”

Akkurat i det han sier noe, hører han miksmasteren bli satt på, og han ser på Even igjen. “Ingen av delene kanskje?”

“Hæ?” Even bøyer seg ned. 

“Ingen av delene?” Isak snakker helt inn i øret til Even. 

“Nei, tvilsomt med persillerotpuré kanskje. Vi får se.”

  
  


Isak kjenner frustrasjonen fyke rundt i magen - og forsåvidt resten av kroppen - igjen. Han har så innmari lyst til å gå ut på kjøkkenet og se hva de driver med, men må jo klare å holde seg. Even virker uberørt, som vanlig. Det skal liksom litt til for å få ham like nysgjerrig som Isak. Dessuten vet jo Isak så innmari godt, at om kjøkkenet ser bomba ut, så spiller ikke det så stor rolle for Even. 

 

Miksmasteren blir skrudd av, og det skramler i asjetter og bestikk. Iris kommer ut på stuen med ett brett ganske fullt, men ikke fullere enn hun klarer å bære. Hun setter brettet ned på bordet og ser på Even. “Ettersom vi ordner på kjøkkenet, kan vel dere dekke på?” 

Evens munn åpner seg, men han sier ikke et ord, bare snur seg mot Isak som begynner å le. 

“Det var akkurat som å høre deg, Even.” Isak trekker pusten. “ _ Ettersom jeg har laget maten, kan vel dere dekke på? _ Snakk om å møte seg selv i døren.” Isak ler. 

“Jeg hørte det selv.” Even rister på hodet mens han setter asjettene utover bordet. En t-skje på hver asjett, fire kaffekopper og to glass. “Det var litt rart.”

“Jeg så det på deg. At du syns det. Men vi kan vel bare takke oss selv?” 

“Vi kan nok det.” Even dytter til Mie så hun hopper ned fra sofaen. “Akkurat som jeg kan takke meg selv for at jeg må støvsuge den sofaen nå. Fy faen som den bikkja røyter.” 

“Ja, det var ikke jeg som lot henne hoppe oppi. Jeg satte meg på gulvet og kosa med henne i sted.” 

“Jeg så det. Jeg støvsuger jeg. Du må sikkert rydde kjøkkenet.  _ Vi har laget maten, da kan jo dere rydde.  _ Høres det kjent ut?” Even legger hodet ned på skulderen til Isak og ler kort. 

“Veldig kjent. Noen jeg kjenner har sagt det et par ganger.” 

“Noen jeg kjenner også.” Even legger armen bak ryggen til Isak igjen og drar ham inn mot seg. 

“Vi har kanskje gjort det begge to?” Isak lener seg inntil ham og ser opp på ham. 

“Redd for det.” 

Isak ler kort, før han får et kyss fra Even og legger hånden bak i nakken hans, og kysser Even tilbake. 

  
  


“Eh, vi har besøk altså.” Stemmen til Iris skyter gjennom rommet som en pil, og Isak begynner å le. Kjenner at Even ler også, lenge før han hører den. 

“Ja?” Even ser på Iris som står foran dem med en høy stabel med vafler på et fat. 

“Vilja har vel sett at vi har kysset før vel?” Isak ser bort på Vilja som nikker. 

“Ja, men dere må vel ikke?” Mikael kommer bak jentene med den store presskannen full av kaffe. Mikael skjenker i til alle sammen, og Isak nikker takknemlig mot ham. Løfter koppen og trekker inn den deilige lukten av nylaget kaffe. Tar en liten slurk, og setter koppen ned. 

“De rotter seg sammen mot oss, Isak.” Even snur seg mot ham. “Mangler bare at Kajas kommer også nå, og er på deres lag.”

“Jeg er ikke på noens lag.” Vilja sin litt tynnere stemme bryter inn, og Even begynner å le. 

“Det er fint, Vilja.” Han gir henne tommel opp. “Da er det to mot to, og du nøytralt.” 

Det ringer på døren, og Mikael gliser når han reiser seg. “Tre mot to igjen. Det er Kajsa.” Han ser veldig fornøyd ut når han går mot gangen for å åpne for Kajsa. 

Isak bare rister på hodet av Mikaels erting. Han henvender seg i steden til Iris og Vilja. “Dette ser godt ut, jenter! Så deilig med vafler.” 

“Mm. Det var Viljas idé. De skulle ikke ha det, så da sa jeg at vi kunne lage det her. Det er jo vaffeldagen i dag.” 

“Så lurt.” Even nikker mot fatet. “Kan jeg ta?”

“Det er bare meg som liker vafler hjemme hos oss da.” Vilja forklarer. “Så vi har det aldri. Men jeg elsker vafler.”

“Hæ? Liker de ikke vafler? Visste ikke at det gikk an en gang jeg.” Isak ser på Vilja mens han tar to vaffelhjerter sammen og stapper dem i munnen. Hun bare trekker på skuldrene og rister på hodet. 

“Mmm.” Han tygger og svelger. “Disse var veldig gode. Hvor har du fått oppskriften?”

“Farmor.” Iris ser på ham som om det er det selvfølgeligste i hele verden.

“Selvfølgelig.” Even putter en dobbel vaffel i munnen og ser på henne i det Mikael og Kajsa kommer inn. Han får mumlet fram et “Hei Pajfa” til henne med munnen full av vafler.

“Hei Even. Vafler? Digg.”

“Mm.” Isak nikker “Sett deg og forsyn deg før det blir tomt.” Han snur seg mot Iris. “Men hva var det dere brukte mikseren til?”

“Å,,,,” Iris spretter opp. “...det glemte jeg.” Hun fyker ut på kjøkkenet og kommer raskt tilbake med en stor bolle med krem. 

“Krem er kjempegodt på vafler. Med syltetøy og brunost!”

“Eh, hæ?” Even svelger ned vaflene han har i munnen.  “Syltetøy, brunost og krem?” Han stirrer på henne og lar blikket sitt gli over mot Isak. Akkurat som det er hans skyld. Noe det faktisk er. 

“Det er godt Even.” Isak ler. “Vi hadde det i barnehagen da Iris og Vilja gikk der. Du burde smake.”

“Hey, vi hadde det da jeg gikk der også.” Mikael nikker. “Det er faktisk kjempegodt, pappa!”

“Det er det, Even.” Kajsa nikker enig. “Jeg husker det også fra barnehagen, men jeg har aldri fått det hjemme.”

“Det har jeg full forståelse for at du aldri har fått.” Even rister på hodet. “Nå er det faktisk fem mot en her. DET er urettferdig det.”

Isak begynner å le, og lener seg mot ham og kysser. “Du får få et kyss for det da, selv om det var tre mot to på det også.”

  
  
  


Vaffelfatet er tomt, bollen med krem er bunnskrapt, asjettene sølete av syltetøy, krem og brunost, og Mikael og Kajsa reiser seg. “Vi stikker på kino. Kommer hjem rundt ti.”

“Okey.” Even nikker og reiser seg, gir Kajsa og Mikael en klem hver. “Kos dere.” 

“Det skal vi.” Kajsa nikker. “Tusen takk for vafler og kaffe.”

“Du må takke jentene, det var de som fikset det.” Isak reiser seg og gir Kajsa en klem.

“Takk jenter, dere er kjempegode på vafler.” Kajsa gir Vilja en high five. 

Iris spretter opp og går mot henne. “Bare hyggelig.” Svaret kommer ut som fra en voksen, mens hun strekker armene mot Kajsa og får en klem. “Når kommer du igjen?”

“Det vet jeg ikke, men det blir nok ikke lenge til.” Kajsa trekker lett på skuldrene, smiler til henne og rufser henne lett i håret.

“Kult.”

Mikael står og venter på henne i gangdøren, og de går ut sammen. 

  
  


“Så? Hvem skal rydde her da?” Isak ser på Vilja og Iris. 

Iris setter blikket i ham og vipper haken opp. “Nå lagde vi tross alt alt sammen, så da syns jeg kanskje dere kan rydde?”

“Så du syns det ja?” Isak ser på henne, prøver hardt, men klarer ikke å holde seg helt alvorlig.  Dessuten hører han Even som strever med å ikke le bak seg. Vilja ser litt usikkert fra Iris til ham og tilbake på Iris igjen. “Jeg tuller med dere. Jeg kan rydde her. Men dere har ryddet på kjøkkenet?”

Iris nikker. “Vi har det. Lover!”

“Så bra!” Isak nikker. 

 

“Eh, kan vi gå på banen?” Iris ser på Even når Isak begynner å plukke av bordet.

“Tja, det kan dere vel? Klokka er ikke mer enn halv seks. Når skal du være hjemme, Vilja?”

“Senest sju.” 

“Okey, det er greit for meg. Hva sier du Isak?” 

“Helt i orden for meg. Men vær hjemme til sju du også, Iris. Det er skole igjen i morgen.”

“Jada, pappa. Jeg vet det.” Øynene ruller nesten ut av hodet hennes når hun snur seg og går mot gangen sammen med Vilja. 

 

Et halvt minutt, og et smell i døren senere ,står de alene i stuen og ser på hverandre. Isak rister på hodet. “Er det sånn det blir hele tiden nå? Enten fullt hus og nært kaos, eller vi to alene?”

“Vi to alene er slett ikke dumt.” Even kommer mot ham og legger armene rundt livet hans. “Ikke dumt med huset fullt heller for den del. Syns det er like fint begge deler.”

“Om du er kjapp med støvsugeren, og jeg rydder kjapt, er det fortsatt lenge til klokka sju.”

“Hva mener du?”

“Jeg mener at jeg må ha en dusj etter skogsturen jeg hadde med Mie. Jeg fikk jo ikke lov til å gå forbi kjøkkenet for å ta en dusj i sted.” Han kjenner han krøller nesen. “Jeg tror jeg stinker.” 

“Å.” Even ser på ham, øyene blir store, han legger nesen ned mot skulderen hans. “For det første, du stinker aldri. For det andre, jeg tror ikke støvsugingen tar mer en fem minutter altså. Og….”

“For det tredje, ryddingen tar sikkert sju og et halvt. Ses i dusjen om åtte? Deal?” Isak blunker og tar et skritt tilbake. 

“Deal.” Even drar ham inntil seg igjen, kysser ham. “Nå er det 7:45 igjen. Kjapp deg.”

“Sjæl.” Isak snur seg, løfter brettet og går inn på kjøkkenet. 

 

I døråpningen inn til kjøkkenet blir han stående og stirre. Snur seg sakte mot stuen igjen og sier halvhøyt. 

“Eh, Even!”

“Ja?”

“Du kan plusse på minst 20 minutter på de 7:45.”

“Hæ?” Even har støvsugeren i hånden når han snur seg mot ham.

“Sier lynnedslag deg noe?”

“Så ille?”

“Verre.” Isak sukker. Even kommer opp bak ham og ser inn på kjøkkenet sammen med ham. 

 

Det er mel utover hele gulvet. De har nok prøvd å sope opp, for det er spor etter kosten foran kjøkkenbenken, men de har ikke vært så heldig med sopingen, for å si det sånn. Vaffelrøre har rent nedover frontene på underskap og skuffer, Isak teller vaffelrøre på tre skap og fire skuffer. Bakebollene står stablet i oppvaskkummen sammen med ulike kjøkkenredskaper. Vaffeljernet står på benken, riktignok på et tørkepapir, men det er vaffelrøre utover store deler av benken. De har nok forsøkt å tørke den opp, men det ser mer ut som et mislykket forsøk på polering av benkeplaten. Polering  med vaffelrøre, benkeplaten er mer lysgul enn mørk. Veggen ved siden av mikseren er dekket av hvite prikker, garantert fløtesprut fra krempiskingen. 

 

Isak tar to skritt inn i rommet og setter brettet med oppvasken tungt ned på kjøkkenbordet. 

“De har ryddet inn alle ingrediensene da.” Stemmen til Even er helt ved ører til Isak. Og leppene hans berører huden like under øret. Det pirrer litt når han gjør det sånn, og det er sikkert derfor Even gjør akkurat det akkurat nå. 

“Mhm.” Isak sukker. “Det er da noe positivt.”

“Isak?” Even legger armen rundt skulderen hans, holder hendene over brystkassen hans, stryker langsomt over den mens han trekker ham inntil seg. “Lukk øynene. Nå later vi som at du ikke har sett dette, også går vi i dusjen.”

Isak snur seg rundt i armene hans, ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene. Trekker pusten og lener seg inntil ham. Kjenner at han er både litt takknemlig og litt irritert for at Even gjør akkurat det han gjør nå, nemlig drar ham bort fra kjøkkenet. Han ville helst ha ryddet, og prøver seg på en liten protest. “Even, det…” 

Han blir kjapt avbrutt. “Det der går nemlig ingen vei, men ungene kommer tilbake.”

“Du har rett.” Isak kjenner kriblingen i magen av Evens lepper som plutselig ligger inntil halsen hans, helt oppunder øret. “Dusjen. Nå.” Isak stopper opp et sekund. “Men da skal du hjelpe til med kjøkkenet etterpå?”

Even nikker og kysser ham. “Deal.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Om kombinasjonen vafler, krem og brunost faktisk er god, aner jeg ikke. (Jeg spiser ikke brunost.) Men det finnes folk der ute som liker den koboen.
> 
> Vafler med krem og syltetøy, ER godt. 
> 
> Tusen takk for at du leser! Har du lyst til å legge igjen et ord, hjerte, kommentar eller noe, blir jeg veldig glad! ❤❤


End file.
